1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printing is performed on continuous paper like roll paper, a method to use a plurality of printing apparatuses is known. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-149657, a first printing apparatus prints a plurality of control marks to be used for controlling print processing by a second printing apparatus for each image based on image data. Then, the second printing apparatus controls the print processing by reading the plurality of control marks. More specifically, a top of form (TOF) mark for adjusting a difference between print start positions on a front surface and on a back surface and a mark for adjusting a mismatch between print data printed on the front surface and print data printed on the back surface are described as the control marks. In addition, a color registration mark for adjusting color shift of print data printed on the front surface and the back surface and a post-processing mark indicating a position to be cut in a post-processing apparatus are described as other control marks.
However, the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-149657 performs print processing by setting a print output position of each mark based on sheet information. Therefore, for example, in the case of ink-jet method, printing cannot be performed if an irregular image pattern, such as a preliminary discharging pattern and a non-discharge monitoring pattern, is inserted.